Bardock:The Ultimate Saiyan
(The Legendary Original Super Saiyan will be called Origi from now on) "Whoa! W-what happened?" Bardock asked. He found himself on the ground, his eyes opening, clearing the blurriness. The last thing he remembered was defeating the Impostor Frieza, Chilled. He walked. He was in a futuristic place, shining white. But he saw smoke from afar. Sensing distress, he flew to the location. He was met by the sight of dead people, and fire. "What happened?" Bardock landed, near to a girl. The girl saw Bardock, and wanted to run away. "Relax, kid. I won't hurt you. What happened?" "You look just like him." "Who?" "I suppose she refers to me, right?" A voice was heard. Bardock turned around. He was greeted by the sight of a man. The man was shockingly simmilar to Bardock. The man was equally surprised by this. "What!! You look..."Bardock began "Exactly like me!" The man finished. "Who are you, and what do you want?!" Bardock said, placing himself infront of the girl. "Well, glad you asked. What I want? Universal domination." "You're sick." "Thank you. What do you say about becoming my underling? We'll control these...who call themselves Saiyans. Bardock suddenly realised something. He was facing the Original Super Saiyan!! He thought: "This is bad. I have no chance. But I'll give him a heck of a fight!!" "You know what?" Bardock asked. "I'll rather die than sucumb to you!" "A shame." The Original Super Saiyajin said. Without warning, he teleported infront of Bardock, and started to knee him. Bardock vinced for every blow dealt, but he never gave after to the powerful punches and kicks. Bardock managed to evade a devstating blow, and jumped away. Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan. "You're still alive? Impressive." The Original Super Saiyajin said. Bardock knew instenctively what they were to do, so they moved against eachother, so fast that they came to another dimension. Bardock evaded a blow, and responded with a kick. Then they exchanged blows, and The Original Super Saiyajin punched Bardock, leaving him grasping for air. He then crash-landed. "Impressive. Seems that you are equal to me. But...Not for Long!!!" The Original Super Saiyajin shouted. He transformed, a terrifying sight. His skirt teared, his muscles grew bigger, and he became taller. His voice became deeper, and an aura glowed. "GAAAHAHHAAHAHAAA!!!!! Not so cocky now, are you?" Bardock was left speechless. "He is the Legendary Super Saiyan. I'm dead." Bardock responded by powering up, but he was still far from the power that the Original Super Saiyajin radiated. Bardock rushed against the Legendary Super Saiyajin. "Come on--GHOUHH!!!" Bardock spitted out, bouncing away. "What's wrong? I'm too strong?!" "''Take this, you monster!! '''Burst...Combination!!!'" Bardock preformed a mixture of punches and kicks, kicked the Legendary Super Saiyan up in the air, and kicked him down, pinned him, and fired a Final Spirit Canon. "Hopefully that was enoug--What?!!! Nooo!!! He's still alive?!!!" "Did you really think that was enough?" ''The Original Legendary Super Saiyajin said. He smiled, revealing that one tooth had been stained with blood. His blood. "Well, little damage is better than none." Bardock said, readying himself for battle once again. "''I admire your optimism. But why continue this fight?" "''Because Saiyans like fighting!" "''You're a Saiyan?" "''And I'm proud of it!!" Bardock rushed again, only to get punched again. This time, Origi didn't stop. He punched Bardock, but Bardock was so badly damaged his head just went from side to side. Origi kicked him to a cliff, and punched Bardock in the kindeys. After Bardock was knocked unconsious, Origi charged a Erazor Blast, crushing the cliff, sending Bardock bouncing like a rock thrown on the water. "''Why won't you DIE?!!!" "''Because I'm made of tougher....stuff....than you!" Origi became furious, and rushed against Bardock. This time, Bardock avoided every punch and kick. Bardock gained a red glimpse in his eyes. He dodged a punch, and uppercutted Origi, but sending a flame through his entire upper body. "Heat Phalanx!!!" Bardock shouted. Origi jumped up in the air, high. He started to charge up a Great Judgement. Bardock, realising that they would all die, started to speak to the people. How, he didn't know. "If you have the feeling to fight, or survive...listen to me. You have to give me your energy...Otherwise you'll die. Oh, and after this, I suggest you get away. My dear friend Origi here is gonna self-destruct." "Everyone! Please listen! He's telling the truth!!" The little girl shouted. "Are you still here?" Bardock asked, surprised, amazed, and angry. "Y-y-yeah...I hope you don't mind..." Bardock smiled. "What was your name, again?" "I never told it. It was Fraisa." "Fasha..."Bardock said to himself. "Go. Go now, kid!!!" Fraisa ran away. Bardock recieved energy. He clenched his fist abit, but still had it open. The energy had compressed." "Take this!!! Great...Judgement!!!!" Origi shouted, firing the ball, about the size of a moon. "Here you are!!! Ultimate...Saiyan....Blaaast!!!!" Bardock said, firing the energy. The energy blew a wind into his face, cool and breezing. The energy, smaller than Bardock's palm, was now about the size of Bardock himself. A beam struggle ensued. The Saiyan's kept giving energy, and it worked! Origi was hit by the forces of his and Bardock's attacks, and he was damaged greatly. However, now the planet was destroyed. "Thank you, Bardock. You saved us." People was heard. Others said "All hail Bardock!!!" But Bardock walked to Fraisa. "Listen to me. You have to get out. You'll be a great warrior." "Bardock...BEHIND YOU!!!" Bardock spun around. He was greeted by the sight of Origi, badly damaged, but grinning. ''"I won't let anyone of you get away. DIE!!!!" ''Origi said, and exploded. "NOOOO!!!! Listen, Go. Nooow!!!" Bardock shouted. But in seconds, they all teleported to another planet. "Where are we?" "I think this is your new planet. Enjoy." Bardock said. He saw something on the ground. "What's this? Looks like a bean." He ate it. He healed immedeantly, and became healed, and refreshed. "Bardock?" Fraisa asked. "Yeah?" "You have to stay!" "Sorry. My time isn't here." and with those words, Bardock flew away into the depths of space. "Fasha....how I miss you...and Tora. I miss all of you." '''THE END' Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Fanon Category:Pages created by AssassinHood Category:Needs Pictures